


Осколки души Джека Безариуса

by aionran



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionran/pseuds/aionran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спин-офф от текста "Бездна, в которую свалился Джек". Часть отношений Глена и Джека, оставшаяся за кадром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки души Джека Безариуса

Повелитель тишины несёт его на руках по кажущейся бесконечной лестнице, Воля Бездны хлопает в ладоши, заливаясь смехом.  
Джек в полубреду, он чувствует тепло удерживающих его рук, но боится открыть глаза, чтобы не спугнуть момент, в котором он абсолютно счастлив. Он сохранит это воспоминание бережно, в самом укромном уголке сердца, вместе с пригоршней радужных осколков прошлого, оберегаемых ревностнее, чем даже мечту, которой, скорее всего, не суждено будет сбыться.  
Но вместо пустоты после её исполнения, мир дарит ему много большее, и Безариус наконец-то чувствует, что может остановиться, не торопиться больше никуда, и просто быть собой, разделив на двоих ту тишину, что кажется обычно маской отчуждённости на лице его любимого человека.  
Шаги гулко отдаются под сводами холла, потом порыв прохладного ветра бросает в лицо растрёпанные волосы, а капли дождя почти что нежно касаются кожи. Дорога до экипажа, в которой Джек всё ещё боится выдать себя хоть звуком, жестом, неловким движением ресниц. Затаив дыхание, он ждёт мгновения, когда одиночество будет принадлежать только им двоим. Он вспоминает, и сердце сжимается от нежности, потому что...

Засыпать в покоях Глена начинает входить в привычку: задёрнутые тяжёлые шторы погружают комнаты в полумрак, позволяющий глазам отдохнуть от сияния дня, а в кабинете, наоборот, огромное окно во всю стену, отчего сидящий спиной к нему Баскервиль кажется силуэтом, искусно выточенным из абсолютной тьмы, в которой не разглядеть ни одного изъяна. И Джек совсем не прочь, устроившись с книгой на диване, время от времени отрываться от чтения и смотреть на товарища, запоминая, отпечатывая этот момент на радужном осколке памяти, который осторожно, на самой грани касания, вкладывается в сердце. Воспоминания Безариуса - обоюдоострые лезвия, ранящие своего обладателя, но оттого ещё более ценные, важные, оберегаемые.  
Джек щурится на солнце, очертившее фигуру Глена, и не видит, не может разглядеть за ослепляющим светом, что Баскервиль точно также внимательно рассматривает его самого, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ, запоминая, как золото лучей путается в растрёпанных волосах Безариуса, как он больше не удерживает маску беззащитности и наконец видится цельным. Опасным, холодным, и в то же время родным. Настоящим, до последней светлой ресницы, каждым бледны шрамом на тонкой коже, каждой трещинкой на изогнутых в улыбке губах.  
Засыпая, Безариус наконец становится собой, глаза его медленно закрываются, книга выскальзывает из рук, и тишина наполняется каким-то уютным, невыразимо-нежным чувством, которому можно найти название только на языке молчания.

Глен слишком привык отгораживаться от мира условностями. Ночи при свете свечей в кабинете и дни, проведённые подальше от внимательных глаз прочих обитателей поместья. Чёрный камзол, словно вечный траур, надетый задолго до, алый плащ, прячущий фигуру в тяжёлых складках, перчатки, как последняя преграда между ним и ощущением реальности окружающего мира.  
Джеку часто хочется избавить товарища как минимум от нескольких слоёв одежды и начать, конечно, с клятых перчаток, возмутительно белых, незапятнанных даже после многих часов работы с документами. У самого Безариуса, вот, даже на щеке пятно чернил, а Глен, кажется, только сел за документы, и почерк у него потрясающий, каллиграфический, с очень аккуратными изгибами. Ни одного лишнего завитка, всё в меру.  
Третья свеча медленно догорает в подсвечнике, а доставать новую нет уже никаких сил, Джек зевает и трёт глаза, словно ребёнок, и борется со сном, не желая задремать раньше, чем Глен закончит свою часть работы. Но ночь не бесконечна, до рассвета остаются считанные часы, а Артур Барма, как всегда, приедет возмутительно рано.  
\- Пойдём спать, - Джеку давно уже всё равно, что думают о них в поместье, что о них вообще думают, он засыпает на ходу, но упрямо берёт Глена за руку и тянет за собой, конечно же, прямо на ходу освобождая его пальцы от белого атласа.  
Баскервиль не сопротивляется и позволяет увести себя прочь из кабинета. На оброненной перчатке темнеет пятно чернил.

Неизвестно, как ему это удаётся, но Безариус всегда занимает ровно половину кровати, ни больше, ни меньше. Даже растрепавшаяся коса, словно обладая разумом, не пересекает этой невидимой границы. Загвоздка состоит в другом: занимать ровно половину Джек может, отсчитывая от любой точки. Устроившись посередине кровати, например.  
Но Глена это скорее веселит, ему вообще сложно постоянно напоминать себе, что, когда едва ощутимый взгляд сверлит спину, Джек, якобы, должен вызывать у него раздражение. Стереотипы, глупости, предрассудки. А как тогда объяснить, что этот самый раздражающий Безариус, не чувствуя никакой опасности, спит в его, Глена, постели, едва не уткнувшись в плечо носом. Едва. Не пересекая невидимой границы "его половины", пока наконец рука Баскервиля не накрывает его руку. Цепь или нет, а руки у Джека тёплые, как и положено людям.

\- Шарлотта просила передать, что конверт отнесла в кабинет. Глен! - Джек сбегает по лестнице, голос его отражается от стен, резонирует с тихо звенящими хрустальными подвесками на люстре и тревожит покой особняка, словно находящегося вечно в полудрёме.  
Спрыгнув с последней ступеньки, он собирается уже отправиться на поиски товарища в парк, как из укрытой от любопытных глаз тенью ниши под лестницей на мгновение показывается рука, чтобы схватить Безариуса за предплечье и втащить в тёплый, чуть пыльный сумрак.  
\- Я знаю, - и голос у Баскервиля как всегда спокоен, но в то же время в нём слышатся смешинки, и от этого ответная улыбка зарождается где-то под рёбрами и трепетом сбивает дыхание.  
В этом моменте общей тайны у них восхитительно мало воздуха, так мало, что его остаётся делить на двоих, передавая из губ в губы, прижимаясь, обнимая, сминая пальцами ткань и перебирая волосы.  
Джек захлёбывается эмоциями.

Баскервиль давно уже заметил, что, стоит Джеку вернуться из очередной поездки в Сабрие, он сам не свой становится. Не может сосредоточиться на книге, детали выскальзывают из пальцев, и часы, прекратившие идти ещё при прошлом Глене, если не раньше, так и остаются просто красивым украшением на каминной полке. Внимание Безариуса то и дело ускользает куда-то, зато взгляд, адресованный самому Глену, кажется едва что не голодным.  
Баскервиль выясняет причину далеко не сразу: Джек крайне неохотно рассказывает что-то о себе, впрочем, это их общая беда, так что можно простить и научиться подмечать мелочи, из которых в итоге формируется цельная картина.  
У Джека вечная нехватка прикосновений. Ему жизненно необходимо ловить за руки, теребить рукава камзола товарища, водить пальцами по серебристым нитям, складывающимся в замысловатый узор вышивки на лацканах, утыкаться носом, словно запоминая запах, пытаться заплести хоть одну косичку из тонких, удивительно непослушных чёрных волос. И чем дольше Безариус находится вдали от единственного человека, которого впустил в своё личное пространство, тем сильнее эта нехватка, и тем больше он боится показаться навязчивым.  
И Глен учится. Учится обнимать, вовремя класть руку на плечо товарища, ловить его пальцы в свои ладони. Пускать в личное пространство, сперва даже себе не признаваясь, что ему, Баскервилю эти прикосновения едва что не более необходимы. А Джек улыбается, и стаскивает с него перчатки, и прижимает прохладные ладони Глена к своим щекам, и обнимает так, будто это самое важное, что он способен сделать в жизни. И засыпает, наконец преодолев свою "половину кровати", позволяя волосам щекотать обнажённую кожу.

Сердце Джека Безариуса состоит из осколков воспоминаний, всаженных до боли недрогнувшей рукой. Он касается кончиками пальцев радужных кромок, загоняя их всё глубже, и улыбается.  
И чувствует себя счастливым.


End file.
